Soldier
(I am only here to make this page for Dawn to have a mate. I have still left this wikia.) Appearance: Soldier is a pure white German Shepherd except he has one light brown paw, which is his back left one. His eyes are a greenish-blue color and his right eye has a scratch over it, making him half-blind. He wears a black collar with a yellow star tag. His left ear has a two nIckes in it, one on each side of it. The right one is at the top of his ear while the left one is in the middle. His right ear has a small nick at the top as well. His left eye is a white-bluish-green. Personality: Soldier is well trained and obedient. He acts tough and brave, but he's a real sweetheart. He is protective of the ones he loves, a bit too protective if anything. He's a bit self-conscious and shy to admit his feelings. When he tells stories of when he was in war, he sometimes exaggerates, but mostly when he's older. He's polite and caring, but will be harsh if needed. He can also be stubborn at times. Bio: Solider was born with three little sisters and a little brother. He lived near an army base as a stray and always loved to watch them train since he began to walk. He began training himself, making little obstacles himself but ended up getting sniffed out by one of the dogs when he was a few months old. A soldier who didn't have a dog wanted to train him, and named him. Solider and the man quickly became best friends but the segment said he was too young to be trained. Soldier's trainer didn't give up and trained him anyway. It came the time of Soldier was accepted as a real army pup and given a collar. He was officially trained and off the army went a few weeks later, to their first war. In the process of one of them, Soldier was just the age of the trainees, when a battle made him lose half his eyesight. Luckily, his trainer knew about the PAW Patrol and told Soldier it was time to retire. It took two days to arrive in Adventure Bay and he met Zuma first, since he needed to be saved from being in the water. He was good friends with the team, and soon met Dawn and fell in love with her. Sadly, he was a stray again, but luckily Chase said a person in Adventure Bay was wanting a dog to look after since her husband went to war and she saw Soldier and took him in. Stories By RockytheEco-pup: *Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare *Bandit Goes to War, Part One By Others: Collabs: Trivia: -He has a crush on Dawn. -He has a fear of water -He was based off of the puppy in a book Soldier Dog named Soldier as well. This is how I think he could've turned out.